1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for field insertion of thermowelds in pipes.
2. Prior Art
In many industrial situations, it is necessary to monitor the temperature of a fluid being transported through a pipeline. This is presently being done by permanently attached thermowelds which extend into the pipe sections. Difficulties are incurred when thermowelds wear out or become broken. Presently, the only means to replace these thermowelds is to shut down the flow of fluids through the pipeline, tape into the pipeline and permanently weld another thermoweld into position. Such a procedure is not only time consuming and expensive, but can be dangerous, depending upon the explosive nature of the fluid which had been transported.
Another problem is the proper positioning of the thermoweld inside the pipe in order that accurate readings can be taken.